


Stress

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress can lead to something amazing...;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

Dylan walked into their hotel room and chucked her bag across the room, crying out in frustration. This was her first hunt without the over protectiveness of Dean and she was getting irritated with it. Of course, with the brothers having taken the 34 year old under their wing, there was no way they let her go on a hunt on her own. Sam walked in after her and shut and locked the door.

"Dyl, you need to calm down. This isn’t going to help the case." Sam said. Dylan refused to go on a hunt with the brother, let alone have Dean hovering over her the entire time and never giving her a chance, but Dean insisted that one of them needed to go with her. Seeing as she was on a MUCH better level with Sam, she agreed.

"I can’t help it! Is it always this _FUCKING_ frustrating!?" Dylan said, small tears coming to her eyes.

"When kids are involved in the case? Yeah. Extremely. But we can’t let that interfere with the work we do." Sam said. Dylan slid her hands into her hair and tugged gently. Sam went to her and pulled her hands out. "Dylan. You’re too wound up. You need to relax."

Dylan sighed and moved away from Sam, crossing her arms.

"I’m irritated."

"Why? Because we wouldn’t let you come on your own? Had I not been here…"

"No. That’s not why…" Dylan interrupted.

"Then why?" Dylan sighed and turned to him.

"Because of the kids, Sam. I mean…No kid should have to know what’s out there…" She said. Sam took on a moment of nostalgia as he thought back to his childhood. Dylan realized what she had said and moved closer to him. "Sam, I didn’t mean…"

"No. You’re right. That’s why me and Dean fight so hard when kids are involved." Sam said. Dylan chewed her lip, still feeling bad. "It’s been a long day. Go take a hot shower and relax, okay?"

Dylan sighed and nodded, going to the bathroom and taking down her hair. Sam looked her over and chuckled as he went to his bed and flopped down.  
~  
About 4 hours later, both hunters had showered and tried to wash the days events off. Sam walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist, as Dylan brushed out her almost dry hair. Sam went to his bag and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, then turned to Dylan.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Dylan didn’t look at him, only shook her head. Sam sighed and went to sit next to her. "Hey. We’ll figure this out. You need to relax."

"How, Sam?" Dylan asked, turning to him.

"You’re tensed up and stressed. If you’re too tense you won’t sleep right and then you won’t be clear headed tomorrow." Sam said.

"So, what? You want to give me a massage?" Dylan asked, confused and slightly irritated with this Winchester. Sam shrugged.

"If it’ll help." Sam said. Dylan looked at him for a moment then shrugged.

"Fine. Why not?" Dylan shifted onto the bed and laid on her stomach, folding her arms under her chin. Sam shifted and straddled her as he worked his hands over her shoulders. Sam kneaded and pressed his hands along her shoulders. Slowly, Dylan started to relax and moaned in relaxation. Sam smirked.

"Good?" He asked. Dylan made a happy whimper and nodded. Sam chuckled and worked his hands down her back. Dylan whimpered and whined under his hands. When Sam was done, he shifted and laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Feel better?"

Dylan peeked out at him and smirked, nodding. “Yeah. God, where the hell did you learn to do that? That was amazing.” Dylan said. Sam chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face. Dylan blinked a few times and looked up at him. Sam looked back at her and smiled, his eyes slowly traveling over her body. Dylan giggled and moved closer to him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Dylan said, her voice low and soft. Sam chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I’m not staring, first off." Sam said. Dylan smirked and moved closer, lightly pressing her lips on his.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked in a sultry whisper. Sam smirked and kissed her deep and slow, pushing her onto her back. Dylan inhaled as Sam kissed her and she ran her hands over his bare, still slightly wet, chest. Sam slowly pushed his hands up her sides, pushing her three sizes too big t-shirt up. Dylan broke the kiss and pushed at his chest, shifting and pulling off her shirt. Sam chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Dylan arched her back, pressing her body against Sam’s, dragging her nails over his chest lightly. "Is this really the best idea?"

Sam smirked and looked at her. “Why wouldn’t it be?” Sam asked. Dylan giggled as Sam’s lips traveled from hers, along her jaw, and down her neck.

"Mm-because if your big brother found out he just might kill me." Dylan teased. Sam chuckled.

"I think he’d kill me for taking advantage of you." Sam said. Dylan giggled and pulled his head up to kiss him. Sam slid his hand down her side, gripping the waistband of her panties and tugging them off. Dylan’s breath hitched as the cool air greeted her. Sam smirked and pressed his hand against her, making her shiver at the warmth taking over the cold. Dylan pushed at his boxer-briefs until Sam kicked them off. Dylan smirked as she slid her hand over him, lightly.

"My, my, my, Mr. Winchester…" Dylan giggled. Sam smirked and shifted slowly sliding inside her. Dylan’s eyes fluttered closed and her mouth hung open as a pleasurable moan escaped her lips. Sam ducked his head down to kiss over her neck and across her chest. Sam started to move, slow then fast. Dylan bit her lip and clung to him. She looked up at him as his lips descended on hers and she slid her hands into his hair. Sam held her flesh up against him as he moved faster and faster.

Dylan wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist and curled an arm under his shoulder, keeping one hand locked in his hair. As Sam moved faster and faster, slipping further in, she tilted her head back, letting him ride her through it. Sam kissed up her neck and nipped at the spot behind her ear. Dylan twitched and went limp at the action. Sam laughed and held her up until she regained movement and clung to him again.

"I guess that’s a thing for you then." Sam purred into her ear. Dylan bit her lip and giggled, pressing her face against his cheek, breathing heavily. Sam smirked and kissed her deep and slow. Dylan felt her body tense up as she neared her release. She felt Sam tense up inside her as he got close as well. Sam began to move even faster, eager to please them both. Dylan’s release triggered Sam’s and they both descended into a world of pleasure and ecstasy. Sam rode them through it slowly until the waves of pleasure ebbed away. Sam slowed to a stop and they both lay motionless, breathing hard. Dylan slid her hands through Sam’s hair and sighed, happily.

"God…How are you so good at everything?" Dylan asked, giggling. Sam smiled and chuckled, pulling out of her and laying next to her, keeping an arm tight around her waist. Dylan turned to him and rested her head on his chest.

"It’s just…The Winchester gene, I guess." Sam said. Dylan giggled and closed her eyes.

"All I wanted was a fucking massage…" Dylan said. Sam laughed and Dylan glanced up at him. Sam kissed her one last time and they both slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
